The field of the invention pertains to the mixing of materials, such as dry wall materials or paint mixtures and, in particular, to the holding of a device in which the materials are being mixed.
A bucket or device must be held/restrained while mixing drywall slurry or “mud”, paint and other mixtures in the bucket. Drywall slurry is mixed by using an electric drill motor with a paddle attached. The bucket is held by and between the mixer's legs.
A problem is that the action of the paddle in the mixture moves the bucket causing the bucket to move and hit the mixer's legs, causing bruising. A need existed for a holder that allows the mixture to be mixed without causing injury or discomfort to the person doing the mixing.